La Mariposa
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Oneshot largo · ...A sí caza la Mariposa, alzando el vuelo cada noche en busca de una nueva presa a la que envolver en sus alas de terciopelo...


Hoy es el día de subir relatos... claro, hay que aprovechar que subo muy de cuando en cuando (risas). Este es otro relato basado en Vampiro: La Mascarada, en el cual se relata la caza de una mariposa, Victoria.

Lo siento por quienes entrasen buscando acción, es más bien un relato pausado y aritocrático. Lo aviso ya de ante mano para que no os llevéis una decepción.

***

**La Mariposa**

Victoria… Sí, ésa era Victoria, la de los ojos azules como el agua de un río, clara y fresca; la de los labios suaves y húmedos que parecían mojado con gotas del rocío de la mañana; Victoria, la de las uñas siempre perfectas y muy a menudo pintadas; la que siempre iba bien vestida con un hermoso traje de alta costura o un precioso vestido que cortaba la respiración; la bella y seductora Victoria que había tenido a sus pies a los hombres más poderosos de la ciudad, besando esos zapatos de tacón de un furioso color rojo pasión. Si, sin duda ella era Victoria la del pelo pelirrojo henchido por el fuego.

Cuánto hacía que no la veía.

Y ahora había llegado a esta fiesta que se celebraba en una de las más magníficas mansiones de todo Paris. El anfitrión, Sir Kirmack no ostentaba nombre francés, de hecho tan engalanada la fiesta se había organizado en honor a la reciente noticia: el caballero de gran fortuna había considerado pertinente y bueno para su negocio el instalarse en la ciudad del amor, la ciudad de la luz. Por eso estaba ella aquí.

Victoria, la Mariposa.

Era bastante conocida, aunque quizá otro no la hubiera distinguido a simple vista, ya que también influía que se conocían de antes. Vicent dejó la copa de cristal sobre una de las mesitas vacías que había en el fastuoso salón. Las cortinas eran doradas y caían desde el altísimo techo hasta el suelo, descorridas para dejar ver afuera la noche aterciopelada que acariciaba con dedos veraniegos la ciudad. Su llegada fue la perfecta excusa para no probar el exquisito vino; exquisito, cierto, pero hacía tiempo que había perdido el gusto por tales bebidas.

No obstante no se aproximaría aún a la dama. El anfitrión de la velada ya se encaminaba hacia ella y en el cual ocupar mi aburrida eternidad. Hay una diferencia clara entre tú y yo, la misma que no me convierte en un Mariposa como eres tú, querida, y esa sutil diferencia es que yo no me alimentaría de lady Valentine nunca.

La sonrisa en los labios de Victoria parecía prendida con alfileres, sin decaer un solo segundo y casi parecía a punto de reír de nuevo. Cerca de la pareja varios jóvenes la contemplaban, preguntándose si sacarla a bailar.

—Cierto, tú los prefieres jóvenes y de ojos azules, ¿verdad?

Donde otro pudiera haberse ofendido, Vicent solo asintió.

—Verdad.

—Típico de vosotros. ¿Y qué hacéis cuándo no tenéis vuestra presa favorita cerca, Vicent? Dímelo, tengo curiosidad. Preferís, acaso, morir de sed antes que ensuciar vuestro delicadísimo paladar.

—En muchas ocasiones –la dama pareció sorprendida, aunque pronto se recompuso su gesto. No sabía de qué se extrañaba, la verdad, era predecible—. Si tu paladar estuviera tan refinado, lo entenderías.

—Lo está.

—Sí, al menos no te degradas a ir a por alcohólicos y cocainómanos como pasa por algunos. No lo he probado, y prefiero no hacerlo, tiene que ser una sangre desagradable.

—Sin duda, créeme, y más cuando te toca a ti sufrir los efectos de lo que se hayan metido antes de toparse contigo.

—No sé como hay quien puede gustarle eso.

—Pues tal y como a ti te gustan las jovencitas morenas –replicó Victoria, contemplando el salón de baile.

Vicent hizo lo mismo, reparando en el grupo que contemplaba la belleza de rasgos felinos que era Victoria. Sonrió para sí unos momentos.

—Y, dime, ¿qué te trae por París?

—¿He de recordarte que vivo aquí?

—No, ya lo sé. Como también sé que has estado ausente más de cuatro años. ¿No se han deteriorado, acaso, tus contactos mortales en todo este tiempo? Para nosotros apenas es un suspiro, pero para ellos… Según dicen algunos les parece una eternidad.

—Tonterías, Vicent, tonterías. La eternidad es mil veces más larga… y aburrida a veces. Sigues teniendo razón y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada de lo que haga. Aún así eres un buen amigo al que me gusta conservar como tal, me agrada que no me hayas olvidado, por lo que te diré que tenía asuntos que atender en Roma.

—¿Asuntos del clan Toreador?

—Exactamente.

—Conociéndoos seguramente habrá sido una gran fiesta, pero en última instancia poco habrá cambiado.

La sonrisa de Victoria se acentuó, mientras tomaba entre los dedos la copa de champán que le ofrecían.

¿Para qué?, se preguntó Vicent. No iba a tomarla o degustarla y en caso contrario le sería más insulso y contraproducente que otra cosa.

—Puedes verlo así, y en parte lo fue, pero te equivocas. No, no preguntes, encanto, sabes que no voy a revelar ningún secreto a extraños.

—No pasa nada, es comprensible. Pero, dime, Victoria, ¿tanto tiempo llevan vuestros asuntos? ¿Son tantas vuestras fiestas que necesitáis cuatro años de ellas para sacar algo? –quiso saber Vicent, arrellanándose en la silla.

—En absoluto, simplemente encontré un joven artista que me interesó.

Vicent enarcó una ceja, curioso y se aproximó a ella.

—No me digas que tú, la libre Victoria, te has atado Abrazando a un nuevo Chiquillo –comenzó a reírse.

—Más te vale controlar tu lengua, Sangre Azul –replicó con veneno en la voz la Toreador—. Si así fuera, ¿habría acaso algún problema?

—En absoluto, en absoluto… Dime, ¿cómo se llama el agraciado?

—Alexandra Fellici.

—Una joven dama, ¿quizá aprendiza de su sire? ¿Le has trasladado tus exquisitos gustos de noble y amante del arte?

—Por supuesto, merecía una buena educación. Cuando por fin emprendió su vida ella sola, sentí la añorada llamada de Paris y aquí me tienes, Vicent. ¿Alguna pregunta más? Debería comenzar a interrogarte yo sobre tus vivencias aquí en los años que he estado ausente –comentó la mujer.

—Lo de siempre, Victoria, lo de siempre. No hay muchas novedades, sin ti como la Mariposa estrella de París apenas ha habido alguna cosa digna de mención entre la nobleza mortal –contestó con desidia Vicent.

—Una lástima. Por fortuna ya estoy yo aquí para animaros la vida.

—¿Te presentaste ya ante Phillipe? –interrogó de pronto el Ventrue—. No deberías hacerle esperar, ya sabes como es.

—No te preocupes. Ayer mismo hablé con él, no hubo problema alguno y aquí me tienes, disfrutando de nuevo de mi hermosa ciudad.

Vicent asintió, más tranquilo. Ciertamente Victoria seguía siendo competencia en la ciudad, pero ninguno se inmiscuía en los asuntos del otro, mientras que era una buena amistad con la que conversar de cuando en cuando, a veces incluso llegaba a ser de gran utilidad, salvo cuando estaba contemplando las obras de arte de su mansión. Entonces únicamente podía sentir lástima por ella que se había prestado de musa a cientos de artistas mortales que por y para ella habían compuesto hermosas canciones, pintado grandiosos cuadros y escrito bellas narraciones desde su Abrazo. Mas ella nunca lograría crear de tal forma, cierto, era hábil y sus pinturas poseían cierto encanto, pero nunca había sido tan sublime como ella ansiaba ser. No podía haber mayor condena para una de su linaje.

—Me alegra saber que te ha ido tan bien –comenzó a decir Vicent—. Pero me temo que esos chicos de ahí empiezan a creer que tenemos alguna clase de relación sentimental y eso va a alejarlos de su deseo de invitarte a bailar. Sería toda una lastima.

—Sin duda… ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Vicent.

—Lo mismo digo. Espero que la noche te sonría.

Y como respuesta ella misma sonrió, antes de encaminarse hacia el grupito de mortales que, al punto, se envararon para recibirla y colmarla a halagos. Vicent barrió la escena con la mirada de sus ojos verdes. Podía regresar junto a Valentine o podía optar por otro tipo de diversión. De hecho, allá estaba Valette, una hermosa joven de diecinueve años, hija de Sir Kirmack, con una espesa cabellera castaña que alcanzaba hasta sus hombros y unos sagaces ojos azules. Perfecta. Pero, no, no había necesidad y, además, no podía darle tal disgusto a Sir Kirmack en su primera fiesta en Paris.

No obstante se puso en pie y se aproximó a la joven.

—Disculpe, señorita –la saludó y Valette se volvió, con el cabello ondeando para contemplarle, curiosa—. ¿Sería tan gentil de concederme este baile?

—Por supuesto, mi señor –respondió la muchacha, asiendo la mano que el vampiro le ofrecía y entrando en la pista de baile.

***

Vicent observó con deslucido interés el aproximamiento. Kirmack había decidido recibir a todos los invitados en persona, dado que la mayoría eran amigos o amistades de sus amigos, en cualquier caso gente con la que estaba a bien relacionarse y, sin duda, aquella fiesta había cumplido su cometido. Allí estaban los más nobles y célebres de toda Paris, además de políticos y altos cargos. Sin duda el lugar ideal en el que podría aparecer Victoria, únicamente no la esperaba porque ella estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Llevaba, ¿cuánto? Varios años sin pisar aquellas tierras, al parecer viajando por Niza y el resto del país, quizá también por Italia, según él sabía tenía fuertes raíces allí. Debía haber regresado hacía poco, o si no él ya hubiera estado enterado. Recordaba la última reunión en el Eliseo, sin duda mucho más galante y fastuosa que aquella simple fiesta, pero, claro, pocas veladas podían ser comparadas con las del Eliseo; y en aquella no había habido rastro de la mujer pelirroja, y mucho menos cerca del príncipe. Vicent había disfrutado de gran parte de aquella noche hablando con Phillipe y si Victoria ya hubiera llegado a la ciudad, su deber habría sido ir a presentarse. De aquella noche hacían ya seis las que habían pasado, cierto era que Victoria podía haber llegado cuatro días antes o incluso aquella misma noche, en cuyo caso era imposible que hubiera estado presente en la reunión. No obstante su forma habría tenido de buscar acercarse a Phillipe y avisar de su llegada. Y, sin duda, aquella misma noche no habría traspasado las puertas de la ciudad pues alguien como ella tendría mucho que hacer antes que presentarse en una fiesta como la de Kirmack, a quien no conocía y con quien ahora sostenía una agradable conversación.

Ah, Victoria, pensó Vicent al contemplarla de nuevo, tan exultante como siempre. Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿verdad? Esa sonrisa tuya es la misma que usas siempre para cazarlos, pero ¿no irás a arriesgaste con alguien como el sir, recién llegado? Ni siquiera tú estás tan loca, no eres una lunática.

Victoria casi pareció oírle, pues acentuó la sonrisa de sus labios pintados con carmín. El vestido de aquella noche era largo y escotado, sin mangas, y una obertura en la pierna derecha que dejaba a la vista el muslo y el resto de la pierna, esbelta, hasta los zapatos de tacón de aguja. El pelo, sedoso, caía por sus hombros y su espalda hasta la cintura y parte de él iba recogido detrás de una oreja. Su cuello, largo y pálido, lucía un hermoso collar en el que debía de haber invertido una gran cantidad de dinero.

Cuando terminara de charlar alegremente con el hombre, se aproximaría. Acababa de decidir esto cuando un camarero se le acercó. Iba vestido de smokin, elegantemente y con una bandeja llena de canapés y bebidas en largas y estrechas copas de cristal. Alzó la mano, denegando el ofrecimiento y se volvió.

La aparición de Victoria lo había apartado de sus tareas, pero podía retomarlas con facilidad, al fin y al cabo cuando las puertas se abrieron estaba haciendo un alto. Aquella reunión era perfecta para conseguir contactos y aliados entre la población parisina, algo que, desgraciadamente, no era lo que venía a hacer la dama pelirroja.

Sus miradas se entrecruzaron entonces. Los ojos verdes de Vicent chocaron con los penetrantes iris azules y sostuvieron aquella mirada. Ella la apartó, para sonreír de nuevo a Kirmack, pero ya sabía que él estaba en la fiesta, lo más seguro era que no tuviera que buscarla: ella misma acudiría a él.

Vicent se volvió y se internó entre el gentío. Todos bien vestidos y los aromas de perfumes femeninos inundaban la habitación, pero sobre estos olores siempre prevalecía uno y aún con más fuerza en un lugar lleno de tanta gente. El olor de la sangre que parecía latir al son de todos aquellos corazones.

Eludió aquello y se encontró cerca de Valentine Il'lions, la esposa del multimillonario Français Il'lions.

—Lady Valentine –saludó Vicent, interrumpiendo en el pequeño corrito de mujeres. Rodeándola como chacales había otras cinco damas, ansiosas de escuchar cada palabra dicha por Valentine. Esta pertenecía, junto a las otras, a un pequeño club de mujeres, que cada domingo se reunía en la mansión de una para degustar exquisitos platos y conversar, ya fuera de literatura, arte o su tema favorito: sus maridos. Nada le importaban a él las cinco cotorras insufribles, aduladoras sin sentido, su favorita era Valentine. Se inclinó, educadamente, y besó su mano—. Que placer encontrarla aquí.

Valentine se dejó besar el dorso, sonrojándose un poco bajo el maquillaje y sonrió. Los labios eran delgados y el cabello rubio como hebras doradas, entre las cuales se comenzaba a adivinar alguna cana producto de la edad. Tenía un rostro amable, en el cual apenas había arruga alguna a pesar de que ya superaba el medio siglo de vida.

Sonrió a su vez él, preguntándose interiormente en cuánto superaría a la mujer y cuánto menos aparentaba. Su aspecto, fresco era el de un joven de veintitantos años, con los cabellos rubios como el oro y los ojos verdes tales como esmeraldas, hermosas y relucientes sobre una piel pálida que a algunos podría parecer poco saludable.

—Mi querido Vicent –dijo Valentine—. El placer es mío. La última vez, por sus palabras, creí que iba a ausentarse. Tal cosa me hizo pensar que no se encontraría en la fiesta que hoy se acontece. Me agrada ver que me equivoque.

—Ciertamente me ausente, tenía tareas que atender en mi negocio, pero me congratula anunciar que, nuevamente, estoy en activo. Hubiera sido toda una lástima perderme un acontecimiento como el de hoy, y mucho mayor no poder hablar con usted, señorita Il'lions.

La dama rió suavemente. Parecía haberse olvidado por completo de las que eran sus amigas, que cuchicheaban por lo bajo, atraída su mirada por completo por aquel joven de inusitada belleza que hacía unos meses que había conocido.

—Me halaga, señor, pero ya sabe que soy una señora casada y a mi edad extraño quedaría que me trate de señorita, quizá resultase ofensivo incluso para algunas jóvenes que hay por aquí. Quizá usted deba ir a atenderlas a ellas y olvidarse de una pobre vieja como yo.

—¿Vieja? Espero que bromee, Valentine, usted es hermosa como una fresca flor de primavera, y esas jóvenes, como usted las llama, no podrían comparársela en belleza.

Que fácil era ganárselas con unas buenas palabras bien dichas.

—No puedo negar que sus mentiras no me agraden, joven Vicent. Pero… ¡Oh! Creo que ahí llega una conocida suya.

El joven se volvió y pudo contemplar la espesa melena pelirroja avanzando entre los demás asistentes. Los hombres se volvieron, contemplando sus curvas y su rostro de ángel, apartándose a su paso; y las mujeres no la miraron, enrabiadas y envidiosas de tal hermosura que atraía las miradas de sus maridos.

—Buenas tardes –anunció al llegar al nutrido grupo en el cual estaba él. Los labios de color rojo se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa seductora al mirarla—… Vicent.

—Victoria, que grata sorpresa –respondió él, con una inclinación educada. Por fortuna sabía mantener la compostura y estaba preparado para la aparición de la chica. Al parecer se había librado del sir pronto—. ¿Les importa que me retire?

Las damas negaron con la cabeza, dejándoles marchar. Aún mientras ambos se alejaban del grupito de chismosas, oyó susurrar, agitadas, a las cinco alrededor de su proclamada líder Valentine.

—Querida, ¿de qué conoces a ese joven?

—¡Parece prendado de ti!

Las risas eran picaras a sus espaldas.

—Ten cuidado, o lord Il'lions sospechara de ti y de él como tu amante.

—¿Vosotras creéis? Tan solo es una amistad… le conocí en la fiesta de lord Jules hace un tiempo y siempre ha sido encantador.

—¡Por eso mismo!

Una sonrisa afloró a los labios de Vicent al alejarse y le sorprendió la risa de Victoria, junto a él, mientras se detenían junto a una mesita. Ambos se acomodaron, el uno frente al otro, cara a cara, vis a vis.

—¿De qué te ríes? –inquirió él.

—¿De que me río? –preguntó a su vez ella, antes de continuar ante el asentimiento de Vicent—. De que me llamen a mí Mariposa y a ti no, cuando la tienes embelesada. Casanova.

Vicent negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Cuan equivocada estás, Victoria, tan solo se trata de un entretenimiento, un pasa tiempo

Victoria estaba disfrutando. Por supuesto en Roma había asistido a cenas de gala como aquella, e incluso algunas aún más impresionantes, pero el hogar era el hogar y quizá por ello el aroma era más dulce, el tacto más vivido y los sonidos más claros. Había nacido como mortal en la misma París, hacia dos siglos, en mil ochocientos algo, ya apenas recordaba la fecha y, a decir verdad, pocos rastros quedaban en su memoria de su vida antes, tan solo jirones que se perdían en la niebla de tantos otros recuerdos. Siempre había estado atada, con finos hilos de seda azul, a aquella tierra de elegancia y ansias de libertad, hiciera lo que hiciera, encontrase lo que encontrase fuera de sus fronteras, siempre volvía y siempre lo haría, lo sabía y lo asumía.

En una ocasión soñó. Soñó con París, pero no el París que veía cada atardecer al abrir los ojos, bañado por la luz plateada de la luna, si no con un París devastado, destrozado. La gran Torre Eifeel, el Louvre, todos los monumentos de aquel hermoso lugar se reducían a negras cenizas y de los edificios tan solo quedaba un esqueleto ennegrecido de hormigón, vigas, hierros y tierra yerma. No quedaban seres allí, ni humanos ni vampiros, ni de cualquier otra clase. Solo ella. Victoria. Llorando sobre las ruinas de su único hogar, de su ciudad amada. Al despertar de aquel sueño comprendió que, daba igual todo, ella siempre amaría París, la mayor obra de arte en la faz del mundo.

Así meditaba a su regreso y ahora allí estaba, en la corte mortal de su ciudad amada, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de un gentil y educado humano de pelo negro bien peinado y elegante ropa. Tan igual a todos los demás de aquella fiesta… y a pesar de que fuera ganado, Victoria se dijo a si misma que ese muchacho tenía su propia historia, sus recuerdos, como ella, tendría las cosas que amaba, quizá un bello cuadro o, a lo mejor, la misma ciudad que ella. Mas, en aquel momento, su final se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Era hora de que aquella velada finalizase para ella, antes que para los demás.

Contempló, al otro lado del salón a Vicent bailando. De su mano pálida y delicada iba cogida una damisela de cabellos castaños como la caoba de los muebles y unos ojos como los de ella. Al parecer su amigo también se alimentaría esa noche. Una sonrisa triste asomó a sus labios. Era su condena, la sangre que la ataba a la vida a cambio del precio del asesinato eterno. Incluso había dejado de enamorarse. Vicent aún lo hacía, o así lo suponía ella, cada noche que cazaba, cada noche que se topaba con una joven que cumplía sus requisitos, la miraba y se debía enamorar de ella locamente. Sabía cómo cazaba Vicent: primero se aproximaba, las bañaba de hermosas palabras, las seducía y luego las Besaba. Un verdadero de amor que en ocasiones abarcaba una sola noche encendida como Londres en su Gran Incendio, o meses. Todo dependía de la urgencia que el galán sintiera.

Ella ya no sabía si estaba enamorada. Había aceptado la invitación del baile y sabía que él era su elegido, el que esa noche se llevaría a su hogar, un lujoso apartamento, mucho menos engorroso que la mansión de Vicent, y al que Besaría con toda su pasión. En cierto sentido si era amor, pero en ese amor no contaba el rostro, ni la sonrisa ni las palabras bonitas del joven, solo contaba el aroma de su sangre.

Deberías ser agradecida, se dijo a si misma. Al menos así el despertarte y ver el amor roto es más fácil que si ese amor hubiera sido por la persona efímera que muere. La sangre, en cambio, vive para siempre.

—Pareces triste –susurró la voz de aquel joven sin rostro en su oído mientras bailaban aquel vals lento. Tan lento como su corazón. Con la oreja apoyada sobre su firme pecho podía escucharlo, bajo la ropa, la carne y los huesos, latiendo, vivo.

—No lo estoy –respondió ella, ajena a su voz.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien? Lamentaría mucho que te desagradase bailar conmigo y lo hicieras solo por complacer… Entendería tal cosa pues una bella dama como usted podría tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies –elogió el otro y ella sonrió.

Levantó la mirada y lo contempló, después, con lentitud, calculando sus movimientos, en sus labios se dibujo la sonrisa perfecta, seductora e imposible de eludir.

—No digas tonterías. Estoy disfrutando mucho. Solo es añoranza –dijo sin mentir la vampiresa.

—¿Añoranza?

Victoria asintió y se negó a hacer cualquier otro comentario, regresando a apoyar la mejilla sobre el hombro del hombre.

El baile continuó, y finalizó.

—Ha sido un placer, mademoiselle.

Victoria no dudó un solo momento, el instante de debilidad había pasado ya, y agarró al chico antes de que se perdiera entre la multitud. Este se volvió, interrogante, pero emocionado, ya que era lo que en el fondo deseaba, prendado de la mujer.

—No te vayas, por favor.

—Si así lo deseas, me quedaré.

—Muchas gracias –una sonrisa bien medida y el chico fue suyo por completo, tan fácil… que casi daba pena—. Necesitaría un coche para llegar hasta mi hogar y me temo que, como yo también acabo de llegar a la ciudad, no tengo cómo acercarme. ¿Podrías…?

—¿Llevarte? –concluyó él. El corazón en su pecho aceleró el ritmo, incrédulo de su suerte—. Por supuesto.

Juntos se dirigieron a la salida del gran salón de la mansión de Sir Kirmack. Un criado bien trajeado les abrió la puerta principal y otro trajo el coche del joven. Éste abrió la portezuela a Victoria, que se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto de aquel lujoso vehículo, a medio camino entre un coche y una limusina, con sillones de cuero como tapicería.

—Bonito coche, sin duda.

—¿Te gusta? Me alegro mucho –el joven se sentó junto a ella y arrancó—. ¿Dónde vives?

Victoria le comunicó las señas de la calle. Le extrañó la falta de chofer, pero tampoco importaba, por lo que parecía aquel joven no era de tan alta cuna y sus padres, que serían los que pagaran al criado, habían decidido que podía prescindir de tal lujo. Lo cierto es que era suficiente con aquel automóvil.

Cruzaron la ciudad bajo las estrellas, con el viento silbando contra las puertas de color negro metalizado y las calles se sucedieron en las ventanillas, como un cuadro nocturno.

—¿Y cómo es que no tiene coche?

—Llegué en avión –comentó Victoria, contemplando el paisaje urbano a través de la ventana. Incluso de noche, en aquellas calles llenas de todo tipo de baja calaña humana, la ciudad era hermosa como pocas cosas en aquel mundo—. No he tenido tiempo de comprar uno nuevo, tendré que hacerlo un día de estos. No puedo depender de mis amigos y galanes jóvenes para que me lleven por toda la ciudad.

—Entonces le trajo un amigo antes.

—En efecto.

Llegaron a su destino y el coche se detuvo en la calle frente a la fachada de un edificio de cuatro plantas en la zona rica de la ciudad. Victoria esperó a que su presa abriera la puerta del coche para apearse y cuando él iba a despedirse y volver a subir en el vehículo hizo lo que él precisamente quería que hiciera, y que sería su condenación sin que él lo supiera. Nunca sabían nada, nunca hasta el último y fatídico momento cuando ya no podían hacer nada por evitar lo inevitable.

—No te vayas, por favor –pidió por segunda vez en la noche al mismo hombre. Se volvió, con los ojos azules brillantes—. Acompáñame a casa.

—¿Quieres que te…? –él no finalizó la frase, con el corazón palpitante.

—Yo… sé que es poco ortodoxo, pero acabo de llegar y la casa está tan solitaria y silenciosa por la noche…

—Entiendo –se apresuró a decir él, antes de que la dama cambiase de idea. Cerró la puerta del coche y se dirigió al portal, tomándola por el brazo—. No pasa nada.

Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y ella asintió, frotándose los ojos como si hubiera llorado. Juntos subieron en el ascensor del viejo edificio al tercer piso y ella fue quién abrió la puerta, revelando un apartamento, si, pero de un exquisito gusto y gran lujo. Los cuadros abundaban en cada pared, las alfombras eran caras y los muebles, y las figuritas bien colocadas sobre cada uno de ellos. Miles de detalles, tantos que sería imposible describirlos todos y ser fiel a la realidad exuberante que era aquel lugar.

—Tiene muy buen gusto –comentó él.

Victoria asintió.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? –preguntó.

—Lo que tengas, no importa.

Ella se aproximó a la cocina y sacó una botella de vino. En los armarios no había comida y el frigorífico estaba vacío, apenas había un par de aperitivos y unas botellas por si venía visita, para saber guardar las apariencias. Sacó dos copas y las llenó con el escarlata líquido. Rojo, brillante, pero para ella insípido.

Regresó al salón donde el joven noble se había acomodado en el sofá y le tendió una copa, sentándose junto a él y dejando la suya sobre una mesita baja de madera y cristal. Él bebió un poco de la suya.

—Lamento todo esto.

—¿El qué? –se apresuró a saltar él.

—Las molestias. Ahora que lo pienso esto no parece tan triste como me temía antes, y tú debías tener cosas mejores que hacer que acompañarme y quedarte aquí. Me reconcome la conciencia el haberte apartado de tus amigos y las posibilidades de esa fiesta.

—No pasa nada –replicó rápidamente el joven—. En absoluto. Ha sido un placer acompañarte y te aseguró que no me privas de nada.

—Me alegra que opines así…

Poco a poco ambos habían ido aproximándose. Ella a propósito, él embelesado por la vampiresa, con su instinto adormecido por el vino tinto. La respiración del chico se cortó al notar el aliento cálido de la mujer en su mejilla.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir. Empero, Victoria no le dejó, apoyando un dedo frío sobre sus labios y susurrándole al oído.

—Ssssh… Tranquilo.

Él guardó silencio, calmado y disfrutando de aquel excitante momento, cuando Victoria apoyó los labios húmedos sobre la piel de su mejilla. Le besó suavemente y bajó los labios por su cuello. Notó su corazón acelerarse de nuevo y ahogó un gemido cuando los colmillos blancos, largos que antes no había visto, le penetraron la piel.

Los brazos de la mujer ataviada con vestido rojo y zapatos de tacón, le rodearon, fríos y cálidos a un mismo tiempo. El joven quiso decir algo, pero la sensación de aquel extraño beso le impidió decir nada, soltando un suspiró de placer mientras Victoria bebía directamente de la herida abierta y sus dedos le acariciaban el pelo.

Cuando se separaron ella le besó con suavidad los labios, con los propios aún empapados en sangre. Al separarse reparó en que el joven había perdido ya el conocimiento y sus labios se curvaron en una nueva sonrisa triste. Cerró la herida. Solo quedaba borrar sus recuerdos y devolverle a dónde pertenecía.

Se fijo, por primera vez, en que los ojos de aquel joven eran castaños.

Así caza la Mariposa, alzando el vuelo cada noche en busca de una nueva presa a la que envolver en sus alas de terciopelo.

**FIN**


End file.
